1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a bolted rail fastening system and more particularly to a bolted rail fastening system for joint bar locations which will secure a rail to a tie plate along the length of rail to which joint bars are secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, rails have been secured to wooden cross-ties by positioning the rail on a tie plate with the tie plate being secured to the cross-tie by means of spikes extending downwardly therethrough. The rail is normally secured to the tie plate itself by spikes extending downwardly through the tie plate into the cross-tie with the heads of the spikes being positioned above the base flange of the rail.
Many different types of systems have been previously devised to secure a rail to a tie plate without the use of such spikes. One such example is found in Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,596, issued Jun. 23, 1992, which discloses a bolted rail fastening system comprising a rail mounted in a recessed area of a tie plate with the tie plate being secured to a cross-tie by means of coach screws extending downwardly therethrough. The rail is maintained in the recessed area by a pair of clips positioned at each side of the rail which will remain in position even if the nuts associated therewith become loose. Fisher, however, does not address the problem encountered in fastening a rail to a tie plate in the area of a joint bar, as the clips provided in Fisher are not of sufficient height or proper dimension to engage the joint bar location.
Harrington, U.S. Pat. No. 381,238, issued in 1888, shows a somewhat hybrid joint bar in FIG. 1 of that patent, which includes a lateral extension which is bolted to the tie plate. However, no separate joint bar clip is disclosed.
There is therefore a need for a bolted rail fastening system which may be used to secure rails in the area of joint bars.
Therefore it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved bolted rail fastening system for joint bar locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system for joint bar locations which will ensure that the rail will be restrained laterally on the tie plate even though the fastening system therebetween becomes loose during use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system for joint bar locations which includes a novel clip which will engage the joint bar, thus securing the joint bar location in place.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system for joint bar locations which facilitates the replacement of worn rails without the need for removing spikes and replacing the same, thereby increasing the life of the cross-tie.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a bolted rail fastening system for joint bar locations which is simple to manufacture, safe in use and durable in construction.